The Burglary in the Lab
by luckothewolf
Summary: When someone breaks into Brennan's office, everyone is a bit jumpy. Adding a case doesn't help at all, nor does the secret that's being kept by Brennan and Booth. Also, I started this while I was still on season 5. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bones, if I did I wouldn't be writing ****fan fictions **

To someone who doesn't know them, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan could not be any more different, but to someone who knows them, under all the differences they're really the same. The team had just finished a case and everyone but Brennan was going to the diner. As Booth walked past her office, he noticed her still inside it. "Hey, Bones, what are you still doing here? Everyone else is at the diner."

"I know, Booth, I just have…something I need to do." She really wanted to go, but as the team, Cam, Hodgins, whichever intern came up in the rotation, Angela, Booth, Brennan, and Sweets, solved more and more cases, Brennan felt herself thinking more and more about Booth. If she distanced herself, maybe she could figure out what was going on. "Okay." Booth was a bit disappointed, but decided not to bother her. After he had told Sweets that he thought that he was in love with Brennan, he didn't really do anything, but with each case solved, he felt himself falling more and more in love with her. He had put it off long enough. "Alright, Seeley, stop procrastinating."

"What was that, Booth?"

"Huh?" He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had gone back to her office. "I…uh, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie instead of heading to the diner with the rest of the team?"

"Okay, what movie?"

"I was thinking that we could see what was playing." The movie theater was right next door to the diner and Angela happened to be looking out the window when Booth pulled up to the curb. When Brennan got out, she figured that Booth had managed to convice Brennan to come to the diner with them, but when she figured that Brennan would rather go to the movies than the diner.

After the movie finished, they were driving home and Brennan realized that she loved Booth. "Bones, lets do this again sometime. And I don't think that we should tell Sweets."

"Alright, and thanks Booth." As she walked into her building, she thought about the night. They had ended up seeing _The Hobbit_. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to the movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters.**

The next day, she and Booth were talking when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Dr. Brennan, you and Agent Booth are supposed to be in my office in five minutes. Just a friendly reminder."

"Thanks." She hung up. "We have to be in Sweet's office in five minutes."

"Of course. Remember, we won't tell anyone about us until absolutely necessary." They were on the way to Sweets' office when Angela called. "Hey, sweetie."

"Angela, what's up?"

"Nothing, Sweets just called to check if you two were on your way to his office. You two are on the way, right?"

"Yes, we are Angela."

"Okay."

Once they were in Sweets' office, Booth started laughing. "Agent Booth, what's so funny?"

"Sweets, we were already in the building when you called and then you called Angela to make sure we were on the way."

"You two are usually late." Booth just kept laughing. "Still, we were in the building."

"Okay…" Sweets was cut off by Brennan's phone. "It's Cam. Hey, Cam."

"Brennan, you Booth and Sweets, the lab, now!" Cam hung up. "We need to be at the lab now."

"What? Why?"

"Cam didn't say, she just said we need to be there. You too, Sweets."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones**

When they got to the lab, the reason they were called there became clear. Brennan's office had been ransacked during the lunch hour. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came back from lunch five minutes ago, passed by your office and it was like this. I called Brennan as soon as I got to my office."

"Oh my…" a voice said, "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I have no idea, Angela. It doesn't make sense. We already solved the last case and we don't have any new cases yet, so it's not a murderer. And my latest book came out two months ago, so I doubt it's related to that."

"If I may…"

"What Sweets?"

"Well, someone could be jealous."

"Jealous of what, Sweets?" asked Booth defensively.

"No need to be defensive, Agent Booth," replied Sweets, "unless there's a reason?"

"I'm not being defensive, Sweets."

"Yeah, man, you are." At this point, even Clark was gathered around the office. "Why are you being defensive?"

"I am not being defensive!"

"What are you hiding, Booth?" Sweets muttered to himself. "Yes, you are," he said out loud. "Booth, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, fine. Not being defensive!" He insisted to the group. Once they got to the balcony, Brennan said, "Seeley, you're the one that said we should keep us secret, especially from Sweets. I think your being so defensive has him suspicious."

"I…he…he said…"

"I know what he said, but he was guessing." Suddenly, Booth kissed her. Being the only one in the group to have a clear view of the balcony, Angela was the only one to see them kiss and figured that if they wanted to talk, they would, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't let something slip accidentally. The rest of the group was arguing about whether or not Booth was being defensive. As Booth and Brennan rejoined the group, Sweets got an idea. He would focus on relationships next time the three of them met. "Hey, Sweets, I wasn't defensive."

"Yes, you were, Booth."

"Fine, maybe I was." At this, everyone, even Brennan, was surprised. "I don't think anything else could shock me today, what about you, Clark?"

"Nope, Hodgins. Nothing." Sweets left to get to his next appointment. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Hodgins, some things might." This earned a light hit with the newspaper Brennan was holding. "What?" The glare said shut up, but she said nothing. "What was that Booth?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Sure, because we didn't just all see Brennan hit you with a newspaper."

"I said there may be a few things left that would shock you. Happy?"

"Very."

"Alright, we'll be right there. Booth, Brennan, Hodgeson, with me."

"What, a new case? Now?"

"Told you."

"Shut up you two. A body was found in a garage."

"Who found the body?"

"The owner of the house."

"Got it." They continued walking to the door.

They smelled the body before they saw it. It smelled like week old garbage mixed with rotting food. As they walked into the garage, holding their breaths because of the stink, the body came into their view. "Dr. Brennan, see what you can determine here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own Bones, I do not. **

"Quick question, Cam?"asked Hodgins.

"What, Hodgins?"

"Should I see what I can get from the bugs?"

"Yes, the faster we get all we can here, the faster we can breathe through our noses." The team set to work. "Victim was female, mid-twentys. That's all I can get."

"Let's take it back to the lab."

Back at the lab, Sweets was talking to Angela. "Sweets, I still love Hodgins."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well if you are sure, tell him!"

"Thanks, Sweets, helpful."

"I don't appreciate sarcasm!" She walked off, annoyed. Her mind wandered back to what she thought she had seen earlier. Was it possible she was seeing things? Maybe, but then she would have to talk to Sweets again and she had the feeling that Booth and Brennan did not want anyone to know. Sweets had been acting strange since Brennan's office had been ransacked. "I'll figure that out later."

"Okay, time for me to see what /interesting/ bugs and dirt we've got here," said Hodgins.

"Bones you and me, as usual," Booth said.

"Not until we know who the victim is, Booth. Clark, I'm going to see what the little flesh left can tell us, then you and Hodgeson are cleaning the bones."

"Okay."

"Hey Sweetie, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Angela."

"So, um, uh, I…never mind."

"Hey Booth!"

"Hodgeson, what?"

"So…"

"So…?"

"You going to that charity thing for the Jeffersonian?"

"I probably have no choice." Booth didn't really mind the annual charity gala for the Jeffersonian, but he did mind the bit where at least one of the scientists at the Jeffersonian had to give a speech. It was deadly boring, especially when it wasn't someone he spoke to on a regular basis. "Hey, Hodgeson, when you want to keep something secret, what do you do?"

"Depends on the secret, why?"

"No reason."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Yeah, I don't think so." As Booth walked away, Cam walked up to Hodgeson. "Hey, got anything helpful?"

"Yep. The victim wasn't murdered where she was found. See this clay sample?"

"You're the expert on the subject, all I see is dirt."

"Anyway, the floor of the garage was concrete, so the clay couldn't be from there. There are five places in the DC area with clay soil."


End file.
